Book 3: Warriors: Rainmoon's Choice
by Pinipy
Summary: Since the war we have had peace. We have lived together, united under the new traditions of the Clans that have helped us thrive for moons. But something tension has formed between StarClan; a Prophecy has been made; and I can't help feel like the peace we so very much wanted, has come to an end. StarClan, help us.
1. Prologue

The evening sky was a dull grey and the thick clouds obscured the full moon, bringing little light to the gathering of cats below. Many of StarClan's most important leaders were seated on a rocky waterfall, one that they had used for a lot of meetings. There were numerous Highstones and ledges that outlined the flowing waterfall all the way to the top, where the trees and grass swayed in the chilling breeze.

Below the waterfall, a clear, blue river flowed quietly through the clearing into a circular formation which was surrounded by many of StarClan's senior Warriors and Medicine cats, all of which were silent, gazing up at the Four Leaders who took their position on the top of the waterfall. Surrounding them were the Clans' most recent leaders, whom had all died during the Great War. It was Thunderstar who broke the eerie silence first, his amber eyes flickering like the fire in a lantern.

"StarClan, the war, at last, is at an end," said Thunderstar. "Since the fall and defeat of King Negro, the Clan cats and the Flock have lived in peace. They have lived together, united under the new system that was put in place by ThunderClan's former leader, Sharpmoon." Many eyes glanced over to Sharpmoon who shifted nervously on his Highstone as his name was mentioned, a hint of sorrow and guilt flashing briefly through his narrowed, amber eyes.

"Although, at the time, it was an act to gain power, and caused quite a problem between the Clans, we decided to keep the system in place, as it will lessen the chances of civil war between the Clans." Thunderstar continued, flicking his tail towards the large pool of water in the heart of the clearing that was surrounded by many curious toms and she-cats.

"ThunderClan, the Clan of Warriors," said Thunderstar. The pool of water began to ripple until a group of about five ThunderClan cats were in view, along with a fox that had been spotted in ThunderClan territory. They were shown killing the fox, and only one of their own had been seriously wounded.

"RiverClan, the Clan of Hunters," said Riverstar. The pool of water rippled again, this time showing Braveheart, deputy of RiverClan and son to Rainmoon, his bright, green eyes gleaming with pride as he carried a mouthful of prey into camp, along with the other Hunters who accompanied him.

"ShadowClan, the Clan of Training," said Shadowstar, and the pool of water rippled to show the eager apprentices learning how to sneak up on their mentors. Mistpaw, who was the daughter of Flamestar and Shadowflame, was among the apprentices who were learning how to defend themselves from their mentors. Seeing one of her daughters training brought a warm smile to Shadowflame's face, who sat beside her mate and her kit.

"And finally," said Windstar, "WindClan, the Clan of Queens," The pool of water then showed WindClan's current leader, Cloverstar and her beautiful kits, curled up beside her in her den. Stormheart let out a quiet wail as he tried his hardest not to cry, but as he gazed into the amber eyes of his mate from the pool he knew that she was safe because of his sacrifice.

"I do not mean to question your judgement," came a voice from a small, brown tabby tom who was sitting on the Highstone nearest to Windstar. "But do you really believe it wise to change the traditions out Clans have gone by for many generations?" The tom narrowed his amber eyes and then glanced back out to the cats below them. "After all, it was, at the time, an act to gain power. What's stopping that from happening again?"

"We believe that Rainmoon can handle the responsibility of leading all six Clans, Harestar," said Thunderstar, his amber eyes meeting Harestar's. The ginger tom.

"I understand that, yes," said Harestar. "But we have abandoned our traditions! Look at this! Cats from other Clans hunting in any territory as they please! Have you no shame?" Murmurs of agreement and some of disagreement broke out between the cats below the waterfall.

"Silence!" hushed Thunderstar, his voice booming loudly and silencing the chaos below.

As the leaders continued to argue, and explain their opinions, Stormheart sunk low to the ground, and placed his head between his paws.

_You did the right thing, Stormheart, _came Matar's cool and calm voice from inside Stormheart's head. _Negro would still be alive if you hadn't made the choice to sacrifice yourself—he would have taken over that island and the entire forest, and you know it._

_Yeah, I know,_ replied Stormheart icily. He didn't want to admit that Matar was right, and he felt completely out of his mind for thinking differently. _At least you can come out whenever you want to keep me company._

_Actually, I can't, _said Matar.

_What_? Stormheart replied, greatly shocked.

_I _can _come out, but not always. _Matar explained. _Like right now, for instance. I can't materialise at the moment as my soul being present would interfere with the gathering._

_Oh, _replied Stormheart. _Come out soon, though, won't you?_

_Of course, _said Matar.

"Stormheart, I know how you feel," meowed a sweet voice from behind him. Stormheart lifted his head from his paws as the cat placed her golden tail around him. He turned his head and gazed into the dark, blue eyes that belonged to Cheetahfur. "Long ago I, too, shared your pain." she said sweetly.

"Do you?" he asked, his eyes quite narrowed. "Do you _really _know what it's like to watch your family live while you are stuck here?" Cheetahfur frowned, then, and her tail started to lash as if the she-cat was remembering something terrible. Stormheart regretted saying it the moment the words had come out, but it was too late, the damage had been done. 

"Do _I _know what it's like?" echoed Cheetahfur, her glassy blue eyes staring blankly into the distance. Stormheart gulped and lowered his head with shame. How could he have said such a thing to the cat who had given so much to save him and his brother?

There was a moment's silence, each second pulling at Stormheart's heart. He waited and waited for her to scold him, but she did not. Instead, Cheetahfur turned her head once more to Stormheart and smiled.

"Did your brother ever tell you _how_ I died?" asked Cheetahfur, soothingly. Stormheart shook his head. "Ah, well it has to do with that young tom up there." Cheetahfur flicked her tail to the golden, tabby tom sitting on the Highstones. It was Sharpmoon.

_He couldn't have! _Thought Stormheart with disbelief. _He couldn't have killed her, she's been here for moons!_

"Sharpmoon …" began Stormheart, "_killed _you?" Stormheart narrowed his jade green eyes with frustration, and allowed his tail to lash violently. With all the anger inside of him, had he been alive, he'd have killed the bastard!

"No, no, no, of course not," replied Cheetahfur who seemed to have noticed the boiling rage coming from Stormheart. "Sharpmoon … he is my son."

_Her _son_? Sharpmoon is her _son?!Stormheart thought, completely shocked. Why hadn't his brother told him that Cheetahfur was Sharpmoon's mother?

_Looks like it, _answered Matar, who had popped back into Stormheart's mind again.

_Did you know? _Stormheart asked. _Because Rainmoon and Jactur did, apparently. Did you just forget to mention it as well?_

_I didn't know, either, _Matar reassured him_, and if I had, I would have told you._

"Y-your _son_?" Stormheart stuttered with total disbelief. How could anyone so cruel be the son of a she-cat as kind as Cheetahfur? "But he's so—"

"Cruel? Ambitious? Yes … I know very well what my son is," Cheetahfur replied. She glanced over to her son who was still sitting nervously on the Highstone, sharing his opinions with the other leaders.

"I see where you are coming from, Rosestar," said Sharpmoon. "But I also believe that there is no longer reason for one Clan to feel that they are better than the other. Didn't you, yourself, Rosestar, believe that your Clan was better than the other because you were more _pure_?"

"I did, indeed," stated Rosestar, her eyes narrowed fiercely. "And I was bloody well right about it too! WindClan was the purest Clan until you came along and destroyed it with your _shameful_ new traditions. Look what has become of my Clan now! It serves no purpose!" Thunderstar shot Rosestar and Sharpmoon a fierce glare as he got to his feet.

"Silence! Could we stay on topic please!" he growled at them, his amber eyes now narrowed furiously at Rosestar and Sharpmoon who had been arguing. "Rosestar, your Clan is host to queens and their kits. Though your Clan is no better than any other, WindClan is _very _important, and you shouldn't think anything else of it."

"I died saving my son," said Cheetahfur then, breaking Stormheart's attention away from the arguing leaders, and back down to the golden she-cat. She closed her dark blue eyes and told him of how Sharpmoon had stormed out of camp after his sister, Ashkit, had passed. She told him of the fox that Sharpmoon had met in the forest, and then of how she, Cheetahfur had been slain by the fox as a distraction so that her kit could escape.

"His father, Ravenstar, was blinded by the sadness and acted as if it were all Sharpmoon's fault. I guess that was what sparked Sharpmoon's ambitions …" Cheetahfur concluded, a tear escaping her eyes.

_So Ravenstar was Cheetahfur's mate, and Cheetahfur was Sharpmoon's mother? That would explain why she was so keen on showing us how to live. She didn't want us to choose the wrong path like her own son, and end up being blinded by our unhealthy ambitions, _Stormheart said to Matar.

_It does, indeed, seem that way_, Matar agreed.

"You wanted us to defeat him … so that he could be cleansed by StarClan, and so that you could see him again, didn't you?" asked Stormheart. Cheetahfur nodded.

"Yes," she replied. "As selfish and awful as it seems, that was what I wanted all along. Deep down I knew that he would be scolded by the Clan for my death, but I just couldn't have bared to lose him."

"I understand now," said Stormheart apologetically. "I don't know what got over me when I said what I did. I wasn't thinking properly." He licked Cheetahfur on the ear, as she did to him.

"It's fine," replied Cheetahfur.

"I just wish I could go back, is all," Stormheart muttered. "I just want to see my family, can't you send me back? You sent Braveheart back, you can do the same to me, too, right? You brought my brother and I back to life! Can't you just do it again?" he asked, but Cheetahfur shook her head.

"Unfortunately we do not have the powers to send you back," Cheetahfur meowed apologetically. "You see, Braveheart was never really alive. He was supposed to die at birth, but Bravestar was able to merge part of his soul with Braveheart to keep him alive. That's why he had such a strong connection with StarClan, and how he knew things he shouldn't." Stormheart lowered his head back down to his paws.

"But we can send you down, temporarily, to the living world," said Cheetahfur. "Many moons ago, when you and your brother were still Twolegs, I came down from the stars and watched you and your brother play. I can take you down to see your family, if you so wish, however they won't be able to see you, and won't know you are there,"

"If it means I can see my kits, then yes, I would like that," Stormheart said, his eyes lighting up for the first time since he had joined StarClan. He had spent most of his days in the side of StarClan closest to the Haven where Matar would frequently visit his own family. Stormheart would often leave his den to visit Robinwing and Shadowflame, along with other familiar faces he had seen around such as Cloudstreak, Amberstorm, Flamestar and Sweetclaw who were all friends of his brother.

"Alright," said Cheetahfur. "I'll ask Thunderstar after the gathering has—"  
Cheetahfur was interrupted by a bolt of blue-white lightning that struck the centre of the pool, sending a wave of distress throughout the clearing. Thunderstar and the other three founding leaders got to their feet to silence the cats, but there was no need for the pool of water, which was now rippling into an image, had caught their attention and silenced them all.

The four leaders along with the other cats who had occupied the twenty Highstones, joined the rest of the cats beside the river. The crowd began to murmur in shock as the pool began to reflect the image of Stormheart. 

A loud wail erupted from Stormheart's mouth. Every cat turned their head to Stormheart as his emerald, green eyes became a bright white, and a full moon lit up his shoulder.

"The star will fall beneath the blaze, but only rain can quench the fire; a sharp apprentice in a daze can save the Clans and heats desire." said Stormheart in a deep, eerie voice before the moon faded, his eyes darkened and he fell to the ground unconscious. 

Everyone in the clearing immediately began to stir and murmur between themselves about the Prophecy that had been made, but understood that their presence was no longer needed as the Four Leaders formed a circle around the unconscious warrior.

"It seems a Prophecy has been made," said Shadowstar then, breaking the silence that had been among them. Riverstar glanced at the unconscious tom and then back to Shadowstar. "You must all stay calm."

"What are we to make of it?" Riverstar asked. "Three Prophecies in such little time … the last one brought havoc amongst the Clans and brought a war that killed many … Should we warn the Clans?" Thunderstar shook his head.

"There is no need," said Thunderstar, his amber eyes narrowed at the pool of water. "The medicine cats and their apprentices will be travelling to the Moonpool in a few moonhighs times." Harestar shifted slightly as this was said.

"They should have made the journeys every half moon," he meowed, his eyes narrowed at Thunderstar. "Why have they only begun now?"

"There have been many, many injured cats as an outcome of the great war that has come to an end," said Thunderstar. "The medicine cats and their apprentices were needed to see to the injured."

"If you hadn't agreed to keep the ridiculous system that was put in place, we wouldn't be having this debate in the first place," said Shadowstar, then. "They would have come to us to seek guidance every half moon, and everything would have been fine."

"What are you suggesting we do?" asked Riverstar.

"I am suggesting that the Clans revert back to the traditions that have been put in place for many generations." said Shadowstar. "Having to rely on another Clan to fight your battles and hunt for you is despicable and has been looked down upon since we formed the Clans."

"Perhaps the Prophecy might play a role in this debate," suggested Windstar. "After all, it foresaw the changes that were made when Sharpmoon held power."

"Or perhaps it saying that an apprentice will save the Clans from danger," said Shadowstar. Riverstar opened his mouth to speak, however it was Thunderstar who spoke next.

"Don't you both agree that combining the Clans lessens the chances of Civil War between the Clans? Don't you believe that the Clans might finally have _peace_?" said Thunderstar. Riverstar nodded in approval, but Windstar and Shadowstar shook their heads.

"I say we disband the truce between the Clans, and revert to our old Traditions that have served us for many generations," said Shadowstar, her amber eyes full of anger and determination.

"I believe that it is for the best of all four Clans that we follow our previous Traditions. Traditions are what it means to be a Warrior, and by creating this truce and relying on other Clans to hunt and fight and train their Warriors for them is shaming everything that we have known." said Windstar. Thunderstar continued to stare into the pool of water.

"Then perhaps we should let StarClan decide," said Thunderstar, calling out to she-cats and toms from all across StarClan, for what seemed like the most important gathering in history. 

The four Leaders made their way up the Highstones to the top of the waterfall, leaving the unconscious body of Stormheart with Cheetahfur. They stood together, despite their debate, as the rest of StarClan gathered in the extended meadow below them. Once everyone had settled, Shadowstar stood up.

"Since the creation of the four Clans, we have lived as rivals, and stuck to our own territories." Shadowstar began. "We have fought our own battles, hunted our own prey, and trained our own apprentices to become Warriors.

"We have looked down upon half-Clan kits and hunting in one another's territory, however, it seems that what we have followed for many, many moons has come to an end." said Shadowstar, flicking her tail with annoyance. She then sat down and Windstar took her position.

"After the end of the war between the four Clans, Sharpmoon and King Negro, it was decided that the new system that was put in place by Sharpmoon, were to replace the previous traditions." said Windstar. "We are aware that many of you disagree with the current system, and so tonight, a decision will be made to either keep or disband the current system of the Clans." Windstar sat down as Thunderstar stood up to speak.

"Those of you who believe the current system should be disbanded, please gather to the left of the river," said Thunderstar. "Those of you who believe that the current system should continue, please move to the right of the river." It wasn't a surprise, at all, when the majority of the cats moved to the left of the river, but even Thunderstar couldn't conceal the look of disappointment from his amber eyes.

"Then it has been decided. For now, we will let the Clans be and wait for the prophecy to unfold. When the time comes, we will alert them of the change," said Thunderstar, dismissing the crowd with his tail. There was a few murmurs and whispers, but before long, there was no one left in the calm clearing.


	2. Chapter One

It was almost dawn when Bramblekit awoke from his slumber, his ears twitching at the sound of shuffling beside him. Bramblekit opened his jade, green eyes and gazed into the amber ones staring back at him.

"Hey, Bramblekit!" meowed the black she-cat."Bramblekit, wake up! King Evectri, Rainmoon and Huntress are visiting our camp!" Bramblekit groaned and shut his eyes, concentrating on nothing but sleep. He had awoken, just moments ago, from what felt like a very strange dream, in the sense that it was a nightmare, but a sweet dream as well. He didn't like the concept at all.

"Go away, Blackkit," said Bramblekit, hastily turning his body away from his kind friend. "I'm too tired to play." He placed his paw over his face and closed his eyes once more. Ever since the incident with his brother he had been avoiding the majority of his Clan-mates.

Bramblekit didn't know why he had attacked Treekit. To him, it felt like a surge of power and authority had taken away any control he had had over his body, and felt like all he could do was watch. After that, Bramblekit wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't had the courage to ask Cloverstar, his mother; and even if he had, he was sure that she wouldn't answer.

"You're always too tired! You stupid piece of fox-dung!" spat Blackkit, her tail lashing as she ran out of the den. Bramblekit sighed loudly. Her words stung like an adder bite. He had just told his best Clan-mate to go away, after all that she had done for him. He let his eyelids shut, and then his body was still, but it wasn't long before he was once again, awoken from his slumber.

"All hail King Evectri, Rainmoon, and the Commander of StormClan!" called a cat from outside his den. Bramblekit sighed; it didn't seem like he was going to get any sleep at all. He sat up and awkwardly stretched out his limbs, before padding out of the entrance and into the main clearing.

"_There _you are!" called a ginger, padding over to her brother who forced a smile onto his face. Lightkit was going to lecture him, and he knew it. He _hated _it when people—especially Lightkit—lectured him.

"Blackkit came to me in tears because you hissed at her!" said Lightkit, her hazel eyes narrowed. Bramblekit knew he had been rude to his friend, but he had never hissed at her!

"Did not!" Bramblekit retorted, narrowing his green eyes to match the expression on his sister's face. "I was trying to sleep and she—"

"I don't care!" hissed Lightkit. "Blackkit is very upset because you didn't want to play with her." Bramblekit lowered his head shamefully. Bramblekit clearly hadn't known just how much he had actually hurt Blackkit's feelings.

"What do you want _me _to do about it?!" Bramblekit snapped, flicking his tail. He could feel the anger boiling in his blood, and the urge to attack only tail-lengths away from his grasp, but the thought of attacking his brother, Treekit, instantly etched its way into his mind.

_Just walk away, _thought Bramblekit. Tail lashing, Bramblekit stared into his sister's calm eyes once more.

"Fine," he said cockily, "I'll apologize." The ginger she-cat opened her mouth to speak as her brother padded away towards the edge of the clearing, but then she sighed and left.

As Bramblekit walked slowly towards the edge of the clearing, where he was sure Blackkit would be, he stopped. Bramblekit sat down on the grass and stared up at the Highrock where four cats stood beside his mother. He recognised the tall grey and white tom as Rainmoon, and his mischievous partner, Jactur, who was sitting beside him. He had met them both almost six moons ago when they had come to visit his cousin, Braveheart, and his mother, Cloverstar. Bramblekit knew that the golden she-cat was the Commander and the silver tom with wings was the King but he had never met them.

The Volan kits, it seemed were old enough to fly, for when he looked over to his Clan-mates he noticed that all three of them were impressing them by hovering above the fresh-kill pile.

"Do it upside down!" called one of the she-kits by the fresh-kill pile to a black tom who was now twisting his body sideways in an attempt at flying upside down.

"Wow, Moreno!" cried another as Moreno zoomed upwards into the sky and then dove down and scooped a small mouse off the top of the fresh-kill pile. The kits gasped and cheered as the prey went flying from Moreno's paws as he threw it to the ginger she-Volan who then tossed it into the air. The plump mouse then began to fall back down, but before it could hit the ground, a snow-white Volan sped towards it and caught it in his mouth, swallowing it whole as he touched back down onto the ground.

"I wish I had wings like you, Helador!" cried a small tortoiseshell tom.

"Yeah!" cried a grey she-cat. "The way you caught that mouse was so cool!" The white tom smiled, his tiny chest puffed out with pride.

"My brother is so cool," whispered a shy, black tom with blue eyes who was standing in the crowd next to a light tabby she-cat and a silver tom.

_Those must be the other three of the Commander's kits, _thought Bramblekit, watching intently as the three kits nuzzled the noses of the three Volans who landed swiftly on the ground.

Bramblekit turned his head back around and stood up. He knew that his uncle, Rainmoon, came to WindClan often, to see Demonfang and Cloverstar, which meant that Bramblekit and his siblings could play with Jactur and the Commander's kits. The thought of seeing Jactur again excited him, but he knew that he had to apologize to Blackkit before he would be welcome.

Bramblekit padded down the narrow, dirt path that eventually lead to Blackkit, who was basking in the sun in the corner of the camp, her black pelt shimmering as the sun reached out to touch her. He approached her with caution, and sat down next to her, trying to think of something appropriate to say that wouldn't make things worse.

"_I'm sorry for yelling at you, I just didn't want your company," _thought Bramblekit. _How am I meant to apologize for _that_?!_

_Don't think about it, _his subconscious said. _Just say you're sorry._

Blackkit opened her eyes and turned her head to face him, her beautiful amber eyes gazing into his green ones. He always loved the look she gave him, but not today. Today, she was giving him a look of hurt, and he couldn't help but feel ashamed of his actions.

Bramblekit opened his mouth to speak, but it was Blackkit who spoke first. "I ... I'm sorry Bramblekit," meowed Blackkit, looking down at her paws. "I shouldn't have called you those things," She gazed into his emerald, green eyes again, and he felt a pang of warmth surging through him.

Bramblekit didn't understand why she was acting like this. _She _certainly hadn't done anything wrong! It was _he _who should be apologizing for telling her to leave, after everything she had done for him.

"But _you _didn't do anything wrong," meowed Brambekit. "It is _I _who should be apologizing." He moved closer to her and laid his tail on hers. "I am sorry for telling you to leave, when all you were trying to do was comfort me."

Blackkit smiled and licked his face, and they lay there, together. He always enjoyed her company; her soft, black fur that gave him warmth in the cold; her kind amber eyes that told him that everything was going to be okay.

To Bramblekit, it felt like this moment would last forever—as if it would never end, and he was happy. Happy enough to say that nothing could shake him from this peaceful moment, not even his mother calling a Clan meeting . . .

"WindClan!" called Cloverstar, jerking Bramblekit from his thoughts. "Today, the time has come for three young kits to take on the role and duties of an apprentice, and become the best warriors, hunters, guards and mentors that they can be." Both Blackkit and Bramblekit got to their paws and zoomed across the camp until they were jumping up and down beneath the Highrock.

"Bramblekit, Bramblekit Bramblekit!" mewed Blackkit excitedly to Bramblekit who was eagerly awaiting the news. "We're going to be apprentices! We're going to be _apprentices!_" There was no mistaking the excitement in her voice—even her amber eyes shone with the thought of becoming an apprentice, at last.

Bramblekit, on the other hand, was now bounding up to Demonfang as she emerged from her den with her two kits by her side, Blackkit trailing behind him. Demonfang's dark, blue eyes looked down at the two kits as they began to run around Demonfang in circles.

"We're going to be apprentices! We're going to be apprentices!" chanted Bramblekit and Blackkit at the same time.

"Now, now," Demonfang chuckled, leading the excited kits back beneath the Highrock. "I doubt either of your mothers would want you hurting yourselves with all this excitement." She playfully nudged Bramblekit and Blackkit back into the crowd of mothers and kits who were also eagerly awaiting their names to be called.

_It _has _to be us,_ thought Bramblekit, _both Blackkit, myself _and _my brother and sister are all six moons old! Scorchedkit and Dustkit are only four moons old and I know that Stormkit and Sandkit are at _least _half a moon younger than me, so, it must be us!_

As they watched Cloverstar take her place on the peak of the Highrock, Bramblekit turned to Blackkit and said, "You ready?" Blackkit beamed, her amber eyes shining with joy.

"Ready when you are," she replied.

"Treekit, Lightkit, and Bramblekit, please step forward," said his mother, the words barely reaching Bramblekit who was now jumping up and down towards the Highrock. But he stopped.

Bramblekit turned his head and looked back at Blackkit who was still sitting where he had been only moments ago, a small look of disappointment on her face, though Bramblekit didn't know why. After all, she was about to become an apprentice!

"Aren't you coming?" asked Bramblekit, tilting his head. Blackkit shook her head. "You ... don't _want _to become an apprentice?" She shook her head again.

"Bramblekit," she said, forcing a smile onto her face. "I didn't get called."

_She ... didn't get called? But ... but that means she's staying here! _Bramblekit thought. His widened smile instantly faded into a sorrowful frown. He was going to become an apprentice at last ... but he would be going to ShadowClan _without _his best friend. This was _not _how he had imagined his apprentice ceremony.

"Go on," said Blackkit, nudging him forward, her smile reappearing as though it had never left. "You'll do great, and I'll be right behind you." Her calm voice told him that he would be missed, but he didn't want to leave her.

After a moments silence, and a look back in Blackkit's direction, Bramblekit followed his siblings up the stones of the Highrock, and sat down in a row in front of her mother, the Commander, the Kings and Jactur. All of them smiled at him, including his siblings, and in that moment, he forgot entirely about Blackkit.

"Do you, Treekit, Lightkit and Bramblekit, promise to do all you can for the Clans, and for your King, Rainmoon, as you train to become the best warriors, hunters, guards, or mentors you can be?" Cloverstar asked.

"I do," said Treekit, nodding his head proudly in response, not the slightest hint of hesitation in his glassy, blue eyes.

"I do," replied Lightkit, her ginger fur shining brightly with pride.

"I... I do," meowed Bramblekit. He now realized just how long he had been waiting for this day; he realized how much he wanted this to happen, and he was proud.

"Then by the powers of StarClan and the wish of our Kings and Commander, you shall be called Treepaw, Lightpaw and Bramblepaw until you receive your warrior names. May StarClan light your way." Said Cloverstar. "ShadowClan's dawn patrol will arrive soon to take you to their camp where you will train valiantly to become the best warriors, hunters, guards and mentors you can be; so I encourage you to say your good-byes before you go." Cloverstar touched her nose to each of her kits before graciously leaping off the Highrock.

"Treepaw! Lightpaw! Bramblepaw! Treepaw! Lightpaw! Bramblepaw!" chanted the Clan as the three apprentices stepped off the Highrock, and made their way to their mother who was exchanging words with Rainmoon.

"...about his situation?" muttered Rainmoon so softly that Bramblepaw only caught a fraction of what he said. As he opened his mouth to ask, the black tom with small, feathery wings whom he had observed earlier, crashed into him from the side, and sent the both of them rolling through camp. In the flurry of feather and fur, Bramblepaw managed to steer himself and the black Volan out of the path of a nearby tree, but into a shrub instead. The black tom spread out his wings to shield them from the thorns, but Bramblepaw still managed to get a mouthful of grass. After regaining his balance, Bramblepaw looked down at the black tom who was plucking thorns out of his wings with his teeth.

"Moreno – is my – name," said the tom through a mouthful of thorns. "Nice to – meet you, Bramble_paw_!" Bramblepaw let out a small laugh before helping Moreno pluck the remaining thorns from his wings.

"I—I saw you earlier with your siblings," said Bramblepaw through a mouthful of thorns. "That trick you pulled was amazing!" Moreno blushed slightly, but then puffed out his chest.

"One day I'll be even _faster _than my father," he said. "I just have to work on my landings ..." The two toms laughed.

"That was _quite _an entrance there," came Rainmoon's voice from behind. Moreno and Bramblepaw looked up to see the grey tom padding towards them, along with his mother, Jactur, Huntress, Evectri and kits that belonged to them.

"Did you see me dad? I was faster than one of those _monsters!"_ claimed Moreno, flapping his wings and hovering above his father who was laughing along with Huntress and the other leaders.

"Was not!" claimed a white Volan.

"Was too!" retorted Moreno, "Dad! Tell Helador just how fast I am!"

"You are both equally as fast and talented," said their father, smiling at the kits.

"Hey, Moreno, what _is_ a monster?" asked Bramblepaw curiously. He had never been outside the camp, and rarely heard about the outside world. This, he thought, was something that he would see for himself, now that he was an apprentice, that is.

"A monster is this really _big _thing that the Twolegs are swallowed up by! They zoom up and down the Thunderpath and sometimes injure or kill innocent cats," explained Moreno, flapping his wings. "And I was even _faster _than one!"

"No you weren't Moreno," said Helador, tackling his brother to the ground. "You were so scared you came flying back to camp! It was _I _who was faster!"

"Nuh-uh!" claimed Moreno, playfully kicking up at Helador's belly to get the white tom off of him.

"Was too!" retorted Helador who flapped his wings as he was launched backwards into a thorny bush.

"Don't mind my brothers," came the voice of a small, light tabby she-cat who had bright, green eyes and was sitting beside a black tom and a silver tom. "They're always arguing about who is best. Anyway, I'm Leopard, and these are my brothers."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bramblepaw," he replied, sitting down.

"I'm Cloud," said the silver tom. He flicked his tail 1"This is Night." Night was a very small, black tom and his eyes were of a brilliant blue. His fur was long and fluffy and as his name was called, he nervously stepped out from behind Cloud and ducked his head slightly.

"N-nice to meet you," said Night his blue eyes darting away nervously as he lowered his head again. Out of all of the Commander's kits, Night was by far the smallest of them all, and, it seemed, the shyest as well.

"You wanna play with us, Bramblepaw?" asked Leopard then. Bramblepaw got to his feet suddenly and stared at her. Nobody had ever asked to play with _him_¸ and he certainly hadn't played with _any _of the kits in his Clan besides Blackkit. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Blackkit among all the kits that had come to congratulate Bramblepaw and his siblings, and who had come to play.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Bramblepaw replied, putting Blackkit out of his mind. She was probably sun baking again, or having a nap; nothing _he _needed to worry about.

After a while of chasing each other around, the kits began to play hide and seek. It was Bramblepaw, Cloud and Night's turn to hide, along with Conicia, Dustkit, Scorchedkit, Sandkit, Stormkit and Bramblepaw's siblings who had joined them moments before.

"Alright, go on and hide," said Leopard, turning away from the group kits and closing her green eyes. The kits scattered instantly, spreading out throughout the entire camp into any nook or cranny they could find. Bramblepaw watched as Scorchkit and Dustkit who headed for the older kits' den, which was where he had planned on hiding.

Bramblepaw hurried towards the small area behind the Leader's den, but by the time he had reached it, it, along with all the other hiding places, had been taken; in this case by Stormkit who was sitting there eagerly awaiting to be found by Leopard, who had now opened her green eyes and began to search for her Clan-mates.

Without giving any thought into it, Bramblepaw hastily dived into the nearest bush he could see—which in his case was a bramble bush—and sank low to the ground, peeking through a small part in the bush.

_She'll never find me in here, _thought Bramblepaw, trying not to hiss as the sharp brambles dug into him from all ends.

It wasn't until a loud "Gotcha!" came from Leopard over near the den he had slept in for the past three moons that he realised Scorchkit and Dustkit had already been found. It was lucky, Bramblepaw thought, that they had beat him too it, for he seemed he'd have already been found by now had he hidden there.

Bramblepaw waited patiently for Leopard to find him as one by one the other cats began to trail behind her, until at last, it was down to Bramblepaw and Treepaw. Treepaw had been hiding in a small crack in the back of the medicine den which wasn't too far from where Bramblepaw was. If Leopard found his brother, it wouldn't be too long until she'd make her way over here.

_Maybe I should move to somewhere she's already checked_, thought Bramblepaw, _I mean, it's not like she'd check somewhere twice, right?_

But before Bramblepaw could take a single pawstep forward, something small and black came falling from the sky and crashed into him, knocking him to the ground with a loud _thump_.

The black something—or in this case, _cat_—got to its paws and dizzily took a few pawsteps back before falling back down. After regaining his vision, Bramblepaw looked up and as his eyes focussed he realised that the black cat was in fact Moreno.

"_Moreno!_" yelled Bramblepaw, loud enough for the entire forest to hear. "I was trying to _hide_!" Moreno clumsily got to his feet again, puffing out his black chest and laughing at the same time.

"Well then, you aren't very good at it, are you?" he chuckled. Bramblepaw shot him a look of disgust. "You screamed so loud the whole _forest _could hear you!"

By now the entire Clan had stopped what they had been doing and rushed over to Bramblepaw and Moreno to see what all the commotion was about.

_Uh oh,_ thought Bramblepaw as he spotted Leopard's light tabby fur bounding towards him, a wide grin on her face. The she-cat came to a halt in front of the bramble bush—which was surrounded by curious kits—and as she did, Bramblepaw ducked down, although he didn't know why.

"I found you!" Leopard called, excitement flashing through her green eyes. Bramblepaw sighed. It didn't look like he could ever play a game of hide and seek without _someone _ruining it. It always seemed to come down to him and his brother which meant that his brother would always win.

"And that means Treepaw won, _again_," said Bramblepaw, emerging from behind the bush. "It wasn't my fault anyway, your know-it-all-brother crashed into me!"

"He probably noticed how _badly hidden _you were, and flew over to help," said a drawling, cold voice from behind the crowd. Bramblepaw and the crowd of kits spun around to face Treepaw who was standing in front of him, a sick grin on his face and his dark, blue eyes staring into Bramblepaw's green ones.

"_You_ probably told him there was a gigantic mouse behind that bush!" retorted Bramblepaw, his heart racing and his breathing rapid. "And besides, I could see _you _from a mile away. Behind the medicine cat den? _Hah_, how obvious."

The next few moments felt like the wind rushing by him. Much to his surprise, it was _Treepaw_ who attacked first. The brown and white tom had launched himself onto Bramblepaw, who, taken aback, had fallen backwards into the bramble bush. Sharp brambles pierced him from all ends and so the brown and white apprentice kicked upwards into his brother's stomach, sending Treepaw flying a foxtail away.

Bramblepaw used this time to get to his paws and pull the brambles off of him, but it wasn't long after that Treepaw got to his paws again and darted right back at him with great force. It almost felt like time had stopped and was moving in slow motion; he could hear the muffled mews and cries of the she-cats and toms around him, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. It was almost as if his mind had blocked it out.

He could faintly make out the sound of someone speaking to him, but it wasn't coming from any of the cats around him. Bramblepaw concentrated hard on the voice as it became clearer and clearer.

_Dodge him_, said the voice, echoing around him. _Move to the left._

As time began to speed back up, Treepaw continued to zoom towards him. Bramblepaw did as the voice had instructed—he darted to the left at the last moment and let Treepaw crash into the bramble bush behind them. He sighed, loudly and lay still on the ground. Treepaw, however, did not get up.

"What in StarClan's name is going on here?" asked Cloverstar as she padded out of her den and hurried over to the crowd of kits who were towering over the top of Bramblepaw and Treepaw. Her amber eyes darted from Bramblepaw to Treepaw and then her eyes widened with shock. "What have you done to your brother?" Her voice was wavering with worry as she said these words.

"Mother, he attacked me!" Bramblepaw protested, getting to his feet. His mother continued to stare at him as though he was some kind of monster. Lightpaw stepped forward, then.

"If I may," said Lightpaw, politely. "Bramblepaw _is_ telling the truth. We were only playing hide and seek and heard a loud crash come from this bush where Bramblepaw had been hiding.

"Bramblepaw was just telling us how Moreno had crashed into him when Treepaw came out from hiding and said some pretty rude things to him. Then he attacked Bramblepaw ... It was like he was _possessed_ or something."

Cloverstar opened her mouth to speak, but she never got to. Rainmoon, Evectri, Jactur and Huntress along with the mothers of the other kits were now padding towards the crowd.

"I think it's best if these two apprentices have a small rest before the patrol comes to take them to ShadowClan," said Rainmoon. "Mudroot, if you could please tend to their wounds, that would be much appreciated; as for the rest of you, try not to get into any more trouble." And with that, Bramblepaw spent the rest of the morning in the older kits' den after being briefly checked over by Mudroot who addressed his wounds with cobwebs and gave him poppy seeds to chew on.

_Maybe Blackkit will come and join me,_ was the last thought that entered his mind before he drifted into a deep slumber.

Rainmoon

"Look at them," said Rainmoon, "They all look so happy and peaceful," he turned his head to Cloverstar, who was sitting beside him.

"Considering what just happened, they look _very _peaceful," said Cloverstar, glancing into the den where Bramblepaw and Treepaw lay asleep, and then back to Lightpaw who was being chased by one of Demonfang's kits. Rainmoon wrapped his tail around her as she lowered her head.

"He reminds you of Stormheart, doesn't he?" meowed Rainmoon.

"In both appearance and personality," Cloverstar admitted, glancing back at Bramblepaw. "He always wants things fair. I ... I don't know how I will cope, now that they are moving to ShadowClan. I mean, what if another incident like this occurs?"

"Willowstar is already aware of their conditions," Rainmoon told her. "If anything like this happens again, they will be in good paws."

"Yes, I understand ..." said Cloverstar, smiling weakly. "But what are we to do if they receive powers like yourself and Stormheart?"

"Well, we'll get to that if it ever happens," he said, turning to Jactur. "It's a complicated process, but I'm sure Jactur could train whatever is inside them into a second personality like himself, if the time ever comes for that." Jactur grinned.

"I haven't helped train someone since ... well since _Stormheart _got his powers!" said Jactur, happily. "It'll be hard, but I'll manage." This seemed to cheer Cloverstar up for she turned to Jactur and smiled.

"He'll be in great paws," said Cloverstar, smiling. "They all will." Both Rainmoon and Jactur nodded.

"Finally, we have peace at last," chirped Jactur as Huntress and Evectri joined them, along with Demonfang who was carefully padding around the tangle of kits and Volans that were playing chasy with a ball of moss.

"With the Clans united and from the protection of my Flock and StormClan, I have no reason to believe that anything will disturb this peace," said Evectri. And so the six cats sat there, talking of the memories they shared and watching as their kits excitedly pounced on one another, or were briefly picked up into the air.

_Finally, we have peace._

Knowing that the midday patrol was now waiting for him, Bramblepaw opened his green eyes and stretched out his sore limbs. Everything that had happened before his nap was a blur, but he didn't care. The brown and white apprentice hurried down the dirt path, scanning the camp for Blackkit. He needed to say goodbye, even though he knew it would be less than half a moon until she, too, would be joining him in ShadowClan.

Bramblepaw was going to miss Blackkit's glossy, black fur that he would sometimes lay next to in the older kits' den. He would miss the way she told him everything was going to be okay when he was upset.

Bramblepaw began to worry when he couldn't find his friend. He had searched everywhere, including the hollow end of the oak tree that she and Bramblepaw would hide in every now and then, but she was nowhere to be seen.

As he made his way towards the fresh-kill pile, Bramblepaw spotted a silver she-cat with bright, blue eyes and hurried towards her. He darted towards her, and almost knocked her off her paws.

"Is something the matter, dear?" asked the she-cat, looking down at the brown and white apprentice who was panting.

"Have—you—seen—Blackkit?" Bramblepaw choked out as he tried to catch his breath. The silver she-cat closed her eyes and shook her head, which made Bramblepaw even more anxious. He didn't want to leave—not without saying good bye!

"No dear, I haven't," replied the she-cat with an edge of concern in her voice. "Not since your ceremony. Was she not with you when you and the other kits were playing?" Bramblepaw shook his head. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen her since his ceremony, and even then, he only remembered seeing her before the ceremony as he was being called up. At the time, he'd simply thought she'd been too tired to play, and that she was having a nap somewhere quiet.

"No, she wasn't ..." said Bramblepaw, narrowing his eyes. "I—I thought she was just tired and went to go sleep somewhere quiet." The she-cat then turned to the den she had just walked out of and called out to a black tom who started padding towards them.

"What's wrong, Silverwater?" asked the black tom as he joined his mate and Bramblepaw who was now frantically looking in every direction.

"Darkpelt, you haven't by any chance seen Blackkit since the apprentice ceremony, have you?" asked Silverwater. The black tom shook his head, his amber eyes narrowed.

"No, I haven't," he said, "Why? Is she missing?"

_Oh no this is all my fault, _thought Bramblepaw. _It's my fault for becoming a stupid apprentice before she even got the chance!_

"We don't know," said Silverwater, "Bramblepaw, here, wanted to say good-bye to her before he and his siblings leave for ShadowClan, but came to me when he couldn't find her."

"I—I'll ask Cloverstar and King Evectri," said Bramblepaw. "Maybe they know ..."

"Good idea," said Darkpeltt, "King Evectri and his guards will be able to do an aerial search if we can't find her. Silverwater and I will check the camp." Bramblepaw nodded before running off in the direction of the midday patrol, where King Evectri, Rainmoon, Huntress, Jactur, his mother and his siblings were waiting patiently for him to join them.

"Hurry up Bramblepaw!" cried Lightpaw, her eyes narrowed. "You're taking _forever_. What were you even _doing_?! I thought you said you were going to say good-bye to Blackkit!"

"Lightpaw, there is a simple answer to this," said Treepaw, "Dear little Bramblepaw is in _love_!" Lightpaw and Treepaw began to laugh, along with Sandkit, Stormkit, Dustkit and Scorchkit who had come to say their own farewells.

"Am not!" retorted Bramblepaw. "Anyway, this isn't funny!"

"You're right, it isn't funny at all." said Stormkit, "It's _hilarious_!" The kits burst out laughing, letting the anger rush through Bramblepaw's veins.

"Will you _all _just shut up!" hissed Bramblepaw, furiously. His eyes were narrowed and his tail was lashing with anger. "Blackkit is missing! There's nothing _funny _about that!" The conversations between the leaders, and the taunting from his siblings and the kits stopped almost instantly as he said this.

"You're _sure _she's missing?" asked Dustkit. "I mean she could just be sleeping somewhere, right? Bramblepaw shook his head and sighed.

"No, she's not. I thought that too, but I've looked _everywhere_ and can't find her!"

"Then we will need a patrol to search the camp, and another to search WindClan's territory," said Cloverstar, seriously. The dark ginger she-cat gestured to Evectri who, along with his guards, flew up into the air. Evectri paused and looked down at them.

"My guards and I will do an aerial search," he said. "We will be able to search the rest of WindClan's territory, that way." Cloverstar nodded.

"Send word to ThunderClan, since they are nearest to us," said Cloverstar, "We will need a patrol of fighters to aid us should Blackkit be in danger." Evectri nodded before he and his guards sped off into the distance.

"What can I do to help?" asked Bramblepaw.

"For now, it would be best if you and your siblings go with the ShadowClan patrol," said Rainmoon. Clovertar hesitated, knowing that the moment that she had been dreading for moons had finally come, but then lowered her head to touch her nose against Bramblepaw's.

"Bramblepaw, we _will _find her," said Rosestar, trying to keep back her own emotions. Bramblepaw looked into her mother's amber eyes, as did his siblings. "Promise to be good, won't you?"

"We promise, mum," said all three kits at once, before exchanging a final glance with their mother and then following the patrol to ShadowClan.

The journey to ShadowClan felt like _moons _to Bramblepaw. The Clan's territory was only right next to WindClan's, yet it felt like they would _never _reach it. Perhaps it had been his guilt and worry that was slowing him down.

"Oh, stop worrying, Bramble_kit_ said Treepaw, sarcastically. "They've probably already found Blackkit, anyway!" Bramblepaw came to a halt and stared into his brother's eyes.

"Don't call me that! I'm _not _a kit anymore!" hissed Bramblepaw. "I'm an apprentice! And you should treat me like one!"

"Well then, Bramble_paw, _start acting like one!" spat Treepaw with narrowed eyes. "You're getting worried over nothing! She's fine!" Bramblepaw opened his mouth to argue, but Lightpaw beat him to it.

"Would you both just shut up!" meowed Lightpaw, her hazel eyes narrowed in disgust, and her tail lashing from side to side.

"Lightpaw—" Bramblepaw began but as the three apprentices and the guards had just crossed the ShadowClan border, he was interrupted by a wail that had erupted from WindClan's territory, not far from where the argument had begun.

The ShadowClan patrol stopped to face the three apprentices. Until now, Bramblepaw hadn't paid much attention to the ShadowClan cats. There were four of them; two apprentices and two mentors, three of which were grey tabbies, the third a bright ginger.

"What was that?" asked the ginger, tabby apprentice, who stepped forward immediately. His concern showed in his dark green eyes, as they darted nervously to where the wail had come from.

"Blackkit!" cried Bramblepaw, rocketing off into WindClan's territory. "Blackkit! Where are you?"

"Bramblepaw! No!" Lightpaw cried, chasing after him along with the rest of the patrol. Bramblepaw didn't dare look back at the ShadowClan cats, or at his siblings who by now were chasing after him, he just continued to run.

Another, quieter, wail erupted from just up ahead where the dirt path split in two. He knew from their journey to ShadowClan territory, that the left trail would lead back to camp. He didn't know at all where the other would lead.

As he reached the intersection, Bramblepaw stopped to catch his breath. Whatever that path lead to smelt _terrible__!_ He could barely breathe at all. He turned to face the way he had come. He couldn't see or scent his siblings, or the patrol at all now, just the retched scent that came from ahead.

Bramblepaw swallowed and took a step forward. The terrain had changed significantly after a few steps. He was now padding across something that was hot and grainy against his pads. Small pebbles and rocks were digging into his paws, and after every pawstep he took, he could feel them piercing his pads.

Bramblepaw continued down the black path. His small limbs were growing tired now, and he hadn't eaten since before his ceremony. Blackkit's scent was becoming stronger and stronger with every step he took, along with another scent that he didn't recognize.

As the scene came into view, Bramblepaw's eyes grew wide and his heart sank. Something tall and pale, standing on its hind legs, was bent down over Blackkit who was struggling against the creature's paws that were trying to scoop her up.

"Blackkit!" yelled Bramblepaw, darting over towards her. Blackkit turned her head in his direction, her blue eyes wide with fear. It was in that split second that the creature finally caught a hold of Blackkit and scooped her into its arms.

"Bramblepaw, _run!" _she mewed, struggling in the grip of the monster who was speaking in some foreign tongue.

"Are you mouse-brained?" Bramblepaw cried, eyes narrowed at her. "I can't just _leave _you here!" Bramblepaw knew that whatever that thing was, it wasn't friendly. It had his best friend cupped in its paws, and he was sure it would kill her if he just stood there.

"Forget about me, Bramblepaw!" yelled Blackkit. "Save yourself before this Twoleg takes you as well!" Bramblepaw shook his head. He then did something very, very stupid.

_I won't let you die! _Bramblepaw thought.

"No!" he spat and then he lunged at the creature—no—the _Twoleg_ and bit down onto one of its hind legs. The Twoleg cried out in agony and then swatted Bramblepaw to the ground.

Bramblepaw's head hit the ground with a painful thud, and instantly the world began to dissolve around the brown and white apprentice. His head lolled to the side and he was driven into a state of endless darkness.


End file.
